


Not what we're supposed to be

by mandragora2012



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandragora2012/pseuds/mandragora2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor. It's over, a one shot, everything ends. beware even my feels got demolished writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what we're supposed to be

It had been a long fight. Bothe their clothes were torn and bloodied. But now it was over. Thor had fnally pinned his brother to the wall... with his won weapon. The scepter felt foreign, brittle in Thors broad hands. Thor looked to his brother, Loki, who had a palke hand firmly clasped around Thor's wrist.  
"do it" he whispered, those emerald eyes pained as the blade pressed tighter to his throat, a thin red line rising along the blade.  
"come on THor, i know you've wanted this moment for decades" Loki hissed. Yet Thor couldn't look the god of mischioef in the eye. Loki snarled, and pulled on the blade, fighting Thor's brick shithouse strength.  
Flashes burst behind Thor's eyes, memeories running behind his eyelids every time he blinked.  
"Loki don't be rdiciulous" he sighed as a hug with his brother ran through the back of his mind. The last hug. The last off too many untaken.  
"Thor! DO IT!" LOki snarled, his pale face twisted in rage. He was shaking, a look of undescribable pain and loss echoing in those verdant eyes. Loki's teeth were bared slightly, his scarred lips twisting in an expression, a grimace. Thor's hands shook, but somehow he knew that was all Loki ever wanted after he knew redemption was too far out of sight to fight for.  
"thor please" Loki sighed, shifting the blade now so it was over his stomach "if this will make it easier?" he asked. "i shall not be beheaded" he said, as if he had said something normal. Thor shook his head and bit his lip. "THOR! are you a god or a man? You know this is the way it has to be if you do not wish raganrok to happen!" he yowled, pressing the tiop of the blade closer to his own organs. THor gritted hsi teeth, and shoved, the echo of an impact radiating up his arms. he dared not look as he heard Loki's grunt and cry of pain. Warm blood ran down the handle, reaching Thor's hands. Thor let out a gasp, and pulled the blade out, catching the magician as he fell.  
Loki's breath was shallow, pained and quick. His hands flitted over the gash in his stomach, fear plastered on that typically fearless face. Crimson leaked throught he leather and cloth of his clothes, staining his hands. Loki nodded once, unable to form words.  
"thank you" he whispered. He coughed, crimson fleckign his lips, and closed his eyes. He moved no more.  
Thor sat there, crouched by his brother's body for god knows how long. Finally, hesitantly, he reached out to tuck a string of his brothers hair behind his ear.  
I'm sorry brother. Im sorry i couldn't save you from yourself" He whispered  
 _"Im not your brother! I never was_ " he heard in his mind  
Loki'd been wrong. they'd always be brothers  
Even as Thor lifted Loki's broken body his heart ached. Loki had always been light, but as he lifted him he felt even lighter than before. His broad fingers traced Loki's sharp jawline, his wonky hairline, his peachy eyelids, thin lips, gaunt cheek, committing every feature to memory. He would never forget.


End file.
